The present invention relates generally to body mechanics and, more particularly, to a posture improvement device configured to be worn on a user's torso and which is specifically adapted to improve the user's body alignment or posture through the use of neuromuscular stimulation.
The importance of good posture is well known among health professionals. Posture generally refers to the alignment of the body and, more specifically, to the relative static and dynamic positioning of the body and its limbs. Ideally, in a body exhibiting good posture, the spine has no lateral curvature and the legs have little angulation in the knees and ankles. In addition, when viewed from the side, the spine forms a slight S-shape with the two curves of the S-shape being evenly disposed on opposite sides of an imaginary line extending downwardly from the head through the body's center. Such an alignment provides an even distribution of body weight over the spine and lower body joints resulting in a relatively uniform distribution of pressure on the intervertrebral discs of the spine.
The effects of poor posture are well documented and include limited range of motion wherein muscles, such as the pectoral muscles in the chest, may be permanently shorted due to a hunched-over upper body position. Other effects of poor posture include discomfort in the form of headaches at the base of the skull and pain in the shoulders, arms, and hands. Additionally, poor posture may lead to pain in the jaw due to a forward-head position as well as decreased lung capacity due to decreased volume of the chest cavity and lungs. One of the most common consequences of poor posture is the onset of lower back pain which may increase with advancing age. Finally, a hunched-over upper body position of poor posture can add years to one's appearance.
However, by assuming good posture, gravitational forces may be more evenly distributed throughout the bones, ligaments and muscles of the body. Maintaining good posture is equally important during passive (static) activities such as sitting and standing as well as during dynamic activities such as walking, running and lifting, etc. Theoretically, the slight S-shape of the spine that is characteristic of good posture should preferably be maintained during both static and dynamic activities. Unfortunately, our increasingly sedentary lifestyle wherein many hours are spent sitting in front of a computer, driving an automobile, or watching television has an adverse effect on posture. Such static activities may result in forward protrusion of the head and neck, rounding of the thoracic and lumbar spine and stretching of the spinal ligaments. Such stretching gradually causes pain in the neck and upper back and results in fatiguing of the body's muscles and ligaments. Poor posture during dynamic activities such as such as running and lifting results in inefficient body movements with increased stress on muscles and ligaments.
Maintaining an awareness of proper posture during static and dynamic activities may sometimes prevent overstressing of muscles and ligaments. In addition, maintaining an awareness of proper posture may train certain muscles through muscle memory such that proper posture eventually becomes a habit. However, it is sometimes difficult to maintain an awareness of proper posture during mentally challenging activities such as working at a computer or during physically challenging activities such as participating in aggressive sports. Physical therapists may utilize postural therapy to improve the posture of a patient. Such postural therapy may include techniques such as shoulder taping and breathing exercises. Conventional chiropractic techniques may utilize body manipulation and treatment to help keep the patient's spine in alignment. However, the patient must take the time and energy to visit the offices of a physical therapist or a chiropractor in order to receive the needed postural therapy and/or chiropractic manipulation. Furthermore, alternative treatment, such as cutaneous nerve stimulation, is often overlooked as a method to improve the patient's posture.
As can be seen, there exists a need in the art for a device that is specifically adapted to continuously train and develop certain body muscles such that the patient's posture may be improved. In addition, there exists a need in the art for a device that allows for developing such muscle training during static activities such as standing and sitting. In addition, there exists a need in the art for a device that discretely allows for developing such muscle training during dynamic activities such as walking, running and during other daily activities. Furthermore, there exists a need in the art for a device for improving the patient's posture that may be progressively adjusted in accordance with changes or improvements in the patient's posture over time. Finally, there exists a need in the art for a device for improving the patient's posture that may be adjusted according to varying physiological parameters between patients including differences in patient age, body size, muscular development and underlying pathophysiologic status.